Momma Bear (don't worry she's harmless really)
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Keeping their relationship on the down low... how will Winn Schotts mother react when she realises that her son is dating Supergirl?


The first time it happened... he was vibing mindlessly to the voice of Freddy Mercury, wearing only his boxer briefs and a pink feather boa at the moment his mother had decided it was perfectly fine to just walk into the room.

She just laughed at the sweet blush that had tinted her boys features and carried on with what she was doing. _Folding his fresh laundry._

They'd gotten surprisingly closer in the months after their reunion. Without the fear of retaliation Mary was able to garner comfort in getting to understand her son better and Winslow didn't feel quite so lonely. So he'd given her a key to his apartment... _for emergencies only._

Sadly that didn't stop her from taking parental privileges- using it to come and go as she pleased. Deciding to vacuum the various corners of his apartment complex that hadn't seen the light of day in almost a decade, removing the pit of junk food he liked to devour instead restocking the fridge with... _less desirable healthy options._

And even going as far as to do his laundry... which had lead to a rather mortifying discussion on the practice of safe _sex_ and STDs when she'd came across a pair of _women's undergarments._

 _Kara was totally gonna kill him._

As she started to wipe down the countertop he rolled his eyes because as much as he appreciated it, he'd told her numerous times that _she really didn't have too_ "I don't understand why you can't just tell me who she is... you say you two have been dating for what? over a month now... _why is there a need for secrecy?"_

Winn sat hunched in his pyjamas, _far_ too exhausted from the DEO nightshift for his mothers questions- rubbing sleep from his face "I told you she... _likes her privacy,_ and to be honest I'd rather not play meet the parent until I know it's serious."

Rolling her eyes... "You had her _delicates_ in your hamper... _I'm pretty sure it's serious!"_

 _"Mom!"_

Levelling a dissatisfied look in his direction, he sighed...

Bewildered hesitating... "It's ah- it's complicated!" _Wow for a secret agent he really should learn how to lie better._

"What on earth could be so complicated? A young boy like yourself should be showing her off to his mother... I need to have frank conversation with her and _you better hope I don't scare her off."_

His lips curling at the image of a frightened Supergirl _she definitely won't be able to do that... and it's not like she's 'of Earth' either._

Shaking his head, hiding the bubble of laughter only knowing she'd get suspicious "it's just... its _work_ related."

 _Oh now that caught her attention._

Squinting suspiciously... "I see."

Quickly sitting next to him... "Well if you can't tell me her name then at least give me something..."

Shrugging... "Like what?"

"Age"

"...28"

"Occupation..."

"eahh a-gent"

"Does she make you happy?"

Beaming he relaxed his posture grinning shamelessly "she does"

Slapping a hand down onto his knee "Well then! Looks like we have something to celebrate!"

Getting up... she leant over with her dusting cloth "Right after I tend to this mess"

Jumping up "No! Mom not the collecti- _ughhhh!" ... that was a one of a kind 1998 chase variant of supermans head... goddamnit!_

* * *

Hustling into Catco with a paper baggie full of sweet treats and a box of potstickers, he adjusted his bow tie.. sniffing at his breath as he entered the elevator.

They had been best friends for years... but that still didn't stop her from turning his insides to goo. Either way on the ding' as it turned out he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the woman herself... leaning over to place a chaste kiss..

The blonde mumbling a muffled "Hey babe"

Smiling "Heyyy... you waited for me?"

Smitten "I could hear your heartbeat getting closer and I couldn't help it... I've missed you."

Grinning "I've missed you too."

Looking down to the bag, it was getting heavy _maybe I did go a little overboard_

Following his eyes her own comically wide "are those... _for me?"_

 _So cute_ "they are!"

Bouncing "Yesss thank you thank you thank you!"

Taking them from him abruptly, he sagged in relief as their arms interlocked and they headed towards her private office.

Quipping "Such a gentleman"

She smirked "you don't say..."

After three mouthfuls of his own chow mein he wondered aloud "Hey, do you know if Clark has any way to get ahold of the 1998 chase variant of his face?"

Kara just crinkled looking at him oddly, features scrunching adorably.

* * *

Later that evening Kara floated into the apartment to see her boyfriend lying down muttering to himself whilst reading a comic book and so she asked "Hey... what's gotten you so grumpy?"

Glancing over- he hadn't even heard her come in.. placing it down "Oh nothing I just can't believe they actually think you hide your cape inside your shirt... _like that wouldn't be obvious_ or- or how about the idea that you live inside a secret bunker... _your not batman!"_

Quirking an eyebrow teasingly giddy "Winn... are you reading Supergirl comics?"

Squinting "Maybe"

Making a grab for it "ooo let me see!"

Swiftly holding it above her, they playfully tackled each other- only managing to stop when it was deemed necessary to come up for air. Panting Kara had managed to manoeuvre herself so that she was straddling his hips... before she leaned over to purposefully capture his lips in a soul obliterating kiss.

The comic book was long forgotten...

In the dead of night, soothed by flush skin and a beating chest...

He whispered "How do you do that, kiss me so fiercely, you'd think it was our last night together?"

It took a few moments before she admitted into the darkness "I do it because I know there's a possibility it might be."

His grip tightened exponentially. Succumbing to the weight of the acknowledgement of duty.

* * *

That morning he awoke to an errand shriek coming from the bathroom... jolting up.. he was face to face with the image of his mother stood gaping as Kara walked over to him, a blush peeking up above the towel that she was currently wearing, hair dripping against her naked back...

His mother gasped awe filled "Supergirl?!"

Sheepish "Uh-Hi?"

His head whipping between them, the tension was evident and he could spot Mary's inner cogs moving as they worked overtime to understand their 'relationship'

Turning to him, pride bursting through "I can't believe it.. the woman you've been dating it's _SUPERGIRL?"_

Clasping her hands together in excitement, restless she didn't give him a chance to answer gesturing- backing away quickly "you two love birds continue whatever it was that you were doing... just pretend I'm not here... I'm going make you both a batch of pancakes.. my mothers recipe, you must be hungry... _after all of that energy expenditure."_

They both winced and he watched as Kara joined him on the edge of the bed, seemingly deep in thought and stuck dumb for words as they stared at his mothers departing shadow as she left hellbent on using the kitchen utensils, so.. he went about placing a loving hand to her thigh... he hoped it would relieve the anxiety.

Eventually it was Kara who spoke up... "Sooo... your mother knows."

"Yes... is that okay? I promise she won't tell sh-" placing a finger to his lips she chuckled

"Y'know... your too cute when you do that, I know she won't tell I trust her... and you... _obviously..._ I was just surprised when she burst in on me in the shower... I thought it was you... how'd she get in here anyways?"

Scratching his face, sitting up _he needed a shave "_ uh I gave her a key... but I'm starting to really regret that decision right about now."

Kara laughed full heartedly "Don't I know it, Alex does the same.. at least until that time I mentally scarred her.." registering his curiosity, she gestured "-story for another day."

Observing her he now assumed that she was looking through the wall "Anyways Rao that food smells good, beats a bowl of lucky charms any day." She joked.

Grumbling under his breath "Nothing beats lucky charms."

Poking fun "your just moody because you didn't get the chance to join me under the spray."

* * *

Approaching the kitchen they both stood side by side fully dressed in superduty attire... watching as his mother hummed to herself applying finishing touches to the breakfast she was making.

Whispering "Do you think she's been replaced by a cybernetic clone or something... she's humming, she never hums."

Nudging his arm Kara tangled her fingers through his own leaning in... "she's just happy for us, let her be happy."

Nodding they made their presence known.

Awkwardly.. they moved to sit down at the counter, Kara ogling everything "It smells delicious!"

Humble "Thank you Supergirl... _please,_ dig in."

Handing them their plates they were two mouthfuls deep before she asked inquisitively "So... do I call you Supergirl or may I call you by another name?" she raised a motherly eyebrow.

The couple exchanged a few weary looks but Kara just sweetly smiled and returned her gaze clearing her throat "Um... my real names Kara... Kara Zor-El." head dipping.

Polite reassured "Thank you... for putting your trust in me." acknowledging "It is good however to see you again... in less _dire_ circumstances that the last time we met, though I do have to apologise- for intruding on your privacy ... I hope you don't mind my saying but your skin is a marvel."

Kara just blushed furiously and looked down towards her lap.

Halfway through their meal...

Kara could feel that her every move was under scrutiny... eyes fluttering towards the elder, she could see the way her body language shifted as if she was desperate to ask something and so Kara put on her sincerest face and waited for her to make conversation...

"So how did you meet Winnie? Of course I've already watched the two of you work together.. but how did you start coupling? Who asked who?"

Sending loving eyes towards Winn, she bit her lower lip admitting "We've actually known each other for years, he was the first person I ever told I was Supergirl and we met at Catco way before I put on the crest... but it was only recently I decided I didn't want to ignore those feelings any longer.. so I asked him out."

Nodding, brow furrowing.. Mary guessed "Ah so he was there from the very beginning... how was it... that you both came to meet at Catco?"

Realising the important detail she'd missed "Oh, I forgot.. to mention... um my identity on earth is Danvers... _Kara Danvers..._ I work as a reporter at Catco... when I'm not flying around that is."

Winn Butted in "Yea she used to be Cat Grants assistant... back in the early days of the superfriends anyway.. _good times."_

Mumbling under her breath trying to remember "Danvers... Danvers...oh I know! your the young lady who wrote that article on the alien registry... the one that was all over the news last year?!" nodding "-well it's good to know that your still saving lives even when your not in the suit."

Giddy he shouted "I made the suit too mom!"

Beaming "thats good to know Winslow... I'm proud of you, Now... when are you two planning on making me some grandbabies?"

Turns out Kara had to swiftly learn on the job how to give Winn the heimlich manoeuvre... it's okay though... he had to do the same when Mary attempted to dramatically threaten Supergirl by way of a shovel talk. "I'm the wife of toyman- of course if you ever hurt Winnie I'll have a good few tricks up my sleeve."

By Rao she was scary when she wanted to be... _even to someone as intimidating as the Girl of Steel._

 _Fin._


End file.
